Starscreams Secret
by Ninjabot01
Summary: Have you ever wanted to know a little secret about the SIC to the Decepticons...well here is one of them
1. Chapter 1

Starscreams Secret

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. There is no sexual content, no mega voilence just a noraml story between two bots. hope you enjoy this little story it might make you laugh it might not but hey. this is my first story so tell me if it could be impoved thats it for now enjoy.**

_Thoughts/ Actions_

__

* * *

><p><p>

Somewhere in the Decepticon base, in a certain someone's quarters. (in this case Starscream's). For those who walk by with their audio sensors turned up you can hear Starscream talking to someone.

"I am not a failure, I am not a loser, I am the best decepticon around yes I am the best and I hope no one discovers my little secret."

"Starscream what are you doing?" asked Barricade as he walked into his room upon hearing his whines.

"Huh oh Barricade I was just doing nothing, why do you ask? (Trying to hide his secret behind his back) Did Megatron send you?"

"No I just walked by and heard you talking to some... wait is that a stuffed toy I see."

"What no this is an oh um..." as Starscream tried to make an excuse but failed.

"It is hahahaha this is so slagging funny can't wait to tell everyone." Barricade sneered while laughing his aft off.

"No, don't you fragging well dare Barricade I beg you" Starscream begged perfectically.

"And why should I not tell everyone... whats in it for me?"

"I'll make sure you don't go offline in the next few earth minutes."

"What makes you think you can you can't even defend yourself from the Autobots."

"What makes certain you can either Barricade."

"At least I try unlike you Starscream."

"How dare you mock me. I am Second in command to the Decepticons."

"Ha prove it Star...sream. If I can call you that or should I just call u a weakling."

Starscream growled low then Starscream launched up from his sitting position and ran at Barricade. Barricade was just looked stunned at the speed Starscream came at him. Then he did but best to stand his ground. As Starscream tackled him on to the floor punching and kicking him. Barricade was fighting back as best as he can but Starscream was a little bit stronger than him and bigger. As they made their way out into the corridor past confused looking Deceptions and didn't stop until they hit something and both mechs looked up and saw their leaders menacing optics looking at them and he didn't look amused. He asked them in his deep scary and threatening voice.

"What the in Unicron's name are you two scarp heaps doing, I don't need my soldiers having petty fights around my base explain yourselves."

"Uhh mighty lord Megatron we were just um having a nice little chat is all" Starscream said trying to think of a poor excuse.

"Ya what he said lord Megatron" Barricade said but stunned by his leaders presence and tried to look away from his blood red optics.

"What are both of you fighting over?"

"Um well...urm" Starscream figuring out an excuse to save his sorry aft. "I'm waiting..." Megatron stood there with his arms across his big broad chest.

Barricade thought of an excuse before Starscream.

"We were fighting over who gets that miserable of an excuse of an Autobot leaders head mighty lord Megatron" He said quickly.

"Hahahahaha is that all"

_(Megatron grabs both their helms and bangs their heads together with a deafening, smack_)

Both mechs rubbed their helms looking sorry for them sels.

"Now you two glitch heads will listen to me and listen well I am the only one who will be getting Optimus Primes head now get out of my sight before I throw both of you in the slagging inferno do I make myself clear?"

"Yes lord Megatron." They said in unison.

(Megatron walks down the hall out of sight then the two bots sit there on the floor rubbing their helms for a few minutes until Starscream broke the silence)

"Why did you not tell him the truth Barricade" Starscream asked him with a confused look on his face.

"Well if you must know I now hold some very interesting information now and I can use it as I wish heheheh" He said with a smirk on hid face.

"BLACKMAIL, you are trying to black mail me how dare you I am SIC to the Decepticons you bastard."

"I know that what I intend to do if you don't do a little task for me"

"Fine" (then Starscream grabs Barricade around the throat)

"But if you ever tell anyone I will personally rip out your spark and feed it to the hatchlings am I clear."

"Urgh yes o-of course S-S-Starscream" Barricade stammered.

"Good now get out of my sight before hurt you, you fragtard."

"Humf" Barricade said.

"I promise I won't tell Screammer" (fingers crossed behind his back).

"Good then we are done here now and if I catch you near my quarters again I will kill you very painfully and slowly, and don't call me screamer."

Barricades thoughts:

_'It is so easy winding you up Starscream but not at the cost of my own spark but it was funny seeing your face and worth it this is one moment to save in my memory banks.'_

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

Starscream's secret 2

**This is possibly the last chapter of this story this was a one shot but as I have a follower I say thx for the follow so this is it. I don't own anything except for some toys and merchandise.**

**I'm doing this in the prime verse after the episode patch. Cos it was hilarious.**

After Megatron made sure Starscream wasn't going to betray him again he disconnected himself from the mind link. When he woke up he looked over at Starscream and then a very scared looking Knockout. He got off the berth and walked over to him and whispered to him

"Don't ever betray me Knockout, as I will put you back in the wall very painfully and swiftly." He then walked away to do something or other. Then Knockout looked at Starscream who was looking a bit disorientated and then said to him.

"You know herr commandant, I was wondering."

"Yes what were you wondering Knockout."

"Why were you and a bunch of vehicons dancing?"

"Um. That is none of your business. Doctor."

"I was just curious; I mean you really are a good dancer."

"Really? You think so well I did do some dancing when I was a youngling."

"Sike I was only joking you looked like an idiot. Hahahaha."

"Grrr." And with that Starscream left the med bay with Knockout still laughing behind him. As soon as the doors closed knockout stopped laughing.

"I really have to be carful around Megatron now. After what he has seen, I don't want to go back into the wall again. It was horrible, and I couldn't buff my scratch out from that annoying little Autobot. Well at least I can work on it now."

"Knockout, come to the command centre at once."

"Yes lord Megatron." 'Damn so close.'

Back to everyone's fav seeker no not Thundercracker or Skywarp but the annoying girly looking one that's it Slipstream, nah I'm joking its screamer.

'I can't believe I said that to knockout it was one of my closely guarded secrets like my teddy bear, which reminds me I must get my things if I'm staying here now. Primus I feel like an idiot I wish megatron didn't see me dancing and what's worst is that knockout saw it too and hopefully no one else did otherwise I will be the laughing stock of the Nemesis. I hope Barricade didn't blab it out.'

'Anyway, I wonder if I will get my old room back? Back to earlier seeing me dancing again brought me back to my child hood it was good not brilliant but good. It wasn't my idea to dance it was my creators idea…now that I think about it maybe I did. Oh well.'

Scream- I mean Starscream went back to his temporary quarters and wondered what can he do until he was told to do something. He then thought of an idea.

'Hmm as I have nothing to do at this moment in time I might as well practice my dancing, I wonder if I still know how to.'

So off he went and practiced for a while not realising that Soundwave was recording every movement he made and was shocked to say the least(I know we cant see his face but lets pretend ok) and trying not to laugh. He was playing a live feed all over the nemesis and every con was laughing vehicon, insectacon and even Dreadwing when he came back from his walk, Knockout started laughing again and Megatron was slightly confused as to what he was seeing.

After a while everyone settled down and went back to work, Knock out was still laughing his aft off and with a look from Megatron soon changed that.

"I must have a word with my new solider." And left the command centre on his way towards Starscream's quarters where he just finished dancing and had gotten him self some energon. Then Megatron come in and had a little chat with him.

There was a vehicon walking by and heard the 'little chat' there was girly screaming, begging and shouting. And then he saw Starscream come though the wall and land upside down on the opposite wall the vehicon looked at him and walked away like he didn't see anything.

Starscream groaned and Megatron left with a satisfied look on his face.

"How could this get any more embarrassing?" Then his teddy fell out of his subspace and Dreadwing walked by and gave a confused look to him, shook his head and asked. "Why do you have a stuffed toy? That's so unmechly like." And walked away.

"That did not just happen." Thought Starscream. He picked himself up and his teddy and walked to the med bay to get repaired. And if he asked Knockout nicely ne might get a new T-cog.'

Soundwave smirked and played Starscream dancing again and showed laser beak. They were both laughing.

**The end **

**As I said at the top this will be the last chap unless people want another one but might need some suggestions as to write as I cant think of any more. Anyway hope this brought a smile to your face it did to mine and I was writing it let me know if it needs improving. Until next time. Transform and rise up. **

**Ninjabot out.**


End file.
